vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku
Power and Strengths Tier: 4-B Name: Son Goku/Kakkarot Origin: Dragon ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien/Martial Artist Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I - after various time skips at the end of Part II he's over 40 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, stamina, durability, flight, ki technique, teleportation, telepathy (enhanced by physical contact), telekinisis, energy sensing, energy manipulation, transformations, and dimensional travel. Weaknesses: Can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, Genki Dama needs a long time to charge up and only works on people with evil hearts/souls. Destructive Capacity: Likely Small Country Level (Superior to Piccolo) | Planet Level | Large Planet+ ''| Likely Small Star | Small Star+ ''| ''Solar System Level ( Could go toe to toe with 70% Bills with 80% of himself)' Range: Solar System Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 89+) ''| Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 270) '| Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple Digits) '''| Massively Hypersonic+/Sub-Relativistc reaction time ''|Sub-Relativistc (Mach 31,000) '| 'At least Relativistic+' Durability: Likely Small Country (Superior to Piccolo) ''| Planet Level ''| Large Planet+ ''| At least Large Planet+ ''| Small Star+ ''| ''Solar System Level Strength: Class 100+ (capable of smashing mountains, kicking people through multiple islands, leaping into the troposphere (nearly a dozen kilometers into the air). Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. Standard Equipment: As a child used the kintoun, a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the nyoi-bo, a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Calcs and Respect threads: Goku's running speed Calculation Notable Victories: HST x5000 (Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece) Hulk(marvel) Note that this was basically Frieza Saga Goku facing Hulk. Alucard(Hellsing) Notable Losses: Super Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) (Sonic Profile) Dark Schneider(Bastard!!) Anti-monitor(DC Comics) Key: '''Piccolo Jr. Saga' | Saiyan Saga ''| Namek Saga ''| Android Saga ''| Buu Saga | Super Saiyan God/Battle of Gods